Grey's Anatomy Universe Wiki
SeattleSlider.png|Welcome to the Wiki!|link=Grey's Anatomy|linktext=Your guide to Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice! AddisonMontgomerySlider.png|Addison Montgomery|link=Addison Forbes Montgomery|linktext=Catch up on the life of the most talented OB/GYN in the USA! AlexKarevSlider.png|Alex Karev|link=Alex Karev|linktext=Read about the life of the pediatrics fellow! ShesKillingMeSlider.png|She's Killing Me|link=She's Killing Me|linktext=Read more on the Grey's Anatomy episode that started Bailey's infection storyline! This wiki was created on November 13, 2006 and is currently run by Nerdfightergirl & Tooniee. It is a free, public, collaborative and interesting project for all to help create a definitive encyclopedia for the television show Grey's Anatomy and its spin-off series, Private Practice. thumb|300px Grey's Anatomy is a highly acclaimed medical drama from ABC Studios. It follows a surgical resident named Meredith Grey beginning her career at Seattle Grace Hospital along with fellow residents Izzie, George, Alex and Cristina. At Seattle Grace, she and her fellow doctors make new friends, new enemies and new lovers. The series follows the staff of Seattle Grace: Richard Webber, Miranda Bailey, Derek Shepherd, Callie Torres, Mark Sloan, Owen Hunt, Lexie Grey and more through the hospital, finding personal and professional decisions are not black and white, only shades of grey. thumb|300px Private Practice is a spin-off of the television series, Grey's Anatomy. Created by Shonda Rhimes, the series chronicles the life of Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery as she leaves the comfort of the Seattle Grace ORs for sun and sand in Los Angeles in order to join a private practice and get a new life. There she reunites with old friends, Sam and Naomi, and makes new friends in the form of Pete, Dell, Violet and Cooper. *Please create a login first to keep track of your contributions. *Don't be afraid editing a page. Admins are around to correct possible mistakes. *If you have questions about the wiki or editing, you can ask them to Nerdfightergirl or Tooniee. They'll be happy to help you! *If you have a comment or a question about an article, feel free to bring up on the article's talk page (click on the talk page button next to the edit button at the top of the page). Other users will try to respond as soon as possible. *Please note not to upload strongly edited photos to the articles. Feel free to upload them to your userpage though. *Have fun! *Every episode of Grey's Anatomy shares its name with a song. *The Grey's Anatomy title is derived from the medical textbook Gray's Anatomy. *Every Season 1 episode of Private Practice is titled in honour of the original Winnie the Pooh stories. *Sandra Oh was initially looking to audition for the part of Dr. Bailey. *Isaiah Washington originally auditioned to play the role of Dr. Shepherd. *Tyne Daly is Tim Daly's elder sister. *Alex Karev was not in the original pilot script. He wasn't added until after the pilot was shot. Therefore, scenes with him were either reshoots or digitally altered. *The Inuit doll that frequently appears in episodes is named Ipecac. Ipecac is featured in an Easter Egg in the Season One DVD Bonus Features, in which the cast and crew discuss the doll, its name, origins, and a plot to kidnap it. *Taking the first letter of each of the original interns' first name, the word magic can be spelled. Please note that this site is not in any way affiliated with ABC or any other persons or organizations responsible for the production of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners, and are used here under the terms of Fair Use. All images and videos © copyright of ABC. Perfect Storm Season 9, Episode 24 ---- ---- Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital enters crisis mode as the storm rages, resources become scarce, and patients flood in by the busload. Meanwhile, one of the doctors fights for their life. Season 10 starts September 26 with a two-hour premiere! Seal Our Fate Season 10, Episode 1 ---- ---- The Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital doctors are faced with the devastation left by the storm. A giant mudslide in Seattle injures a group of first responders and citizens, causing the already shorthanded ER to spring into action. Meanwhile, Meredith is faced with a tough decision that will affect the life of a loved one, Callie is rocked by the reality of Arizona’s infidelity, and Richard’s life is in extreme danger. ---- I Want You With Me Season 10, Episode 2 ---- ---- The fight continues to save those affected by the storm, Callie makes a bold decision regarding her relationship, and the doctors come together upon receiving devastating news. ---- ---- TwitterWidget de: es: fr: it: Category:Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki